Just a dream
by mistralax
Summary: Kuroh por fin se había decidido a dar el paso más importante de su vida junto a Isana Yashiro, pero el albino tenía otros planes.


**Notas de autora:**Bueno otro fic aquí... ya ni se que escribir aquí, solo lean XD

**Advertencias de capítulo:** Kuroh/Shiro. Daikaku/Shiro.

**Desclaimer:** K le pertenece a Gora y Gohands, yo sólo uso sus Bishies para mis escritos y el disfrute de los lectores...

* * *

**Just a Dream**

by

zutte-chan

**"Capítulo único****"**

* * *

Caminaba con un paso apresurado por la calle comercial de ciudad Shizume, con un ramo de flores que llevaba con cuidado en su mano derecha, se había detenido en una joyería y comprado un anillo, ni muy sencillo y ni muy extravagante, aunque la personalidad de la persona a la cual se lo entregaría tirara más a lo último.

Un completo desvergonzado, caprichoso que adoraba hacer lo que le viniese en gana, salirse con la suya y comer en grandes cantidades con ayuda de la gata que tenía por compañera. Pero sería a esa persona a la cual por fin le haría la propuesta más importante de su vida.

El Maestro Ichigen quizás le estaba dando su apoyo desde el más allá y estaría contento de que hubiera encontrado a una persona con la cual quería compartir su vida y amar hasta que la muerte lo separara.

Llegó al apartamento donde vivían, allí vio al albino que miraba la televisión justo a la gatita rosa, rápidamente escondió el ramo tras suyo. Shiro le miró desde su posición y le dio la bienvenida, le agradeció mientras veía que el albino se acercaba dejando a la gatita que se había dormido.

- ¿Shiro tienes un momento?

- Por supuesto ¿Qué ocurre?

De pronto se puso nervioso pero no podía arruinarlo, no ahora.

Tomó una bocanada de aire y le mostró el ramo de flores. El albino le miró impresionado.

- Kuroh - dijo su nombre con sorpresa.

- Isana Yashiro, esta mañana salí con una misión en mente - se inclinó frente al albino como la vez que le juró lealtad y sacó de su chaqueta una cajita roja aterciopelada - ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Ahora venía el mundo más desesperante de su vida.

El albino se había quedado mudo o realmente no sabía cómo reaccionar, se comenzó a poner más nervioso, tardaba mucho en responderle o siquiera decirle algo, era angustiante.

- Lo siento Kuroh, no puedo - vio como en cámara lenta los labios del albino se habían separado para decir aquellas frías palabras.

- Pe-pero...- por un momento se reprendió ¿qué estaba a punto de hacer? siempre existía la posibilidad de que la respuesta fuese "no", como podría estar tan seguro de pensar que aceptaría.

- Realmente lo siento Kuroh, pero es que yo ya tengo a alguien que me gusta.

- ¿Eh? - aquello lo desconcertó.

- Alguien a quien amo con todo mi corazón - comenzó a sentirse más angustiado mientras veía la expresión de ensoñación del albino - Es más ya me pidió matrimonio, pensaba decírtelo cuando llegaras - le mostró un brillante anillo de diamantes en su dedo anular. Aquello fue como si le partiese un rayo.

- ¿Qu-quién es? - apenas pudo pronunciar.

- El Teniente, por supuesto - vio al Rey Dorado acercarse al albino y pasar una mano por su cintura.

- Así es Perro Negro, Weissman y yo hemos decidió unirnos en matrimonio, luego de medio siglo esperándole por fin ha aceptado casarse conmigo y podremos ser felices.

Un tic en su ojo apareció en ese momento.

- Lamento no habértelo dicho antes Kuroh, la verdad es que el Teniente y yo tenemos una relación de años. Además...- se llevó una mano a donde debía estar su vientre palpándolo con suavidad - Pronto seremos una familia.

Suficiente no podía con eso. Temblaba completamente con el corazón roto.

- Espero que puedas jugar con Daikaku-chan, tu y Neko le harán buena compañía.

Se sintió mareado de solo imaginarse que el albino se había acostado con el Rey Dorado.

De pronto oyó las campanas de boda resonando.

El albino tenía un vestido de novia y estaba a punto de darle el sí a ese hombre.

_"Si alguien tiene algo que decir, que hable ahora o calle para siempre"_

- ¡Shiro! - gritó desesperadamente.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Kuroh, ¡Kuroh despierta! - escuchó la voz del albino a lo lejos. Abrió los ojos desesperado respirando agitadamente.

Vio frente a él a Shiro mirándole con preocupación en su rostro.

- Kuroh, ¿estás bien? - vio a su alrededor vio a Neko durmiendo a un lado, aún no había amanecido solo alcanzó a ver la lámpara encendida de la mesita de noche.

- S-si

- Me tenías preocupado de repente empezaste a gritar mi nombre, parecía que tenías una pesadilla - Kuroh tragó algo de saliva ¿Una pesadilla, solo había sido eso? se sintió un poco más tranquilo pero algo le alertó nuevamente y tomó la mano del albino verificando que ninguno de sus dedos era ocupado por un anillo de diamantes si acaso - ¿Kuroh? pareces intranquilo, si quieres puedes contármelo puede que te alivie un poco.

- Yo... - dudó un momento un tanto avergonzado, ¿cómo le podría hablar sobre aquello?

- Claro que si no quieres no tienes porque contarlo, entiendo - dijo con una expresión comprensiva.

- Yo... bueno lo que soñé, fue algo descabellado - el albino le miró con atención - Puedes burlarte si quieres, fue una tontería.

- Eso no dice mucho Kuroh, para que sea una tontería como dices te perturbó un poco - había quedado en descubierto.

- Ya te dije que es una tontería Isana Yashiro, no es como si tu tuvieras una relación de medio siglo con el Rey Dorado y te fueras a casar con él y tener un hijo y me contratarían de canguro para el niño mientras ustedes se van de luna de miel - dijo rápidamente.

Vio al albino que le miró sorprendido y luego de la sorpresa pasó a una expresión avergonzada mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

- Olvida eso, te dije que era una tontería.

De pronto Shiro se echó a reír.

- Vaya, nunca pensé que tu tuvieras una imaginación tan grande como esa - dijo entre risas - Pero no debes temer, el Teniente es solo un querido amigo, claro que no te voy a negar que en algún momento tuve sentimientos por él y él por mi - admitió y Kuroh endureció su mirada - Pero después de tanto tiempo solo hay una persona a la quiero.

Shiro se acercó a él.

- Quiero muchísimo a Kuroh, además como piensas que me voy a casar con el Teniente a estas alturas, y mucho más tener un hijo si soy hombre y creo que eso lo sabes muy bien - se le coloraron las mejillas por la cercanía y las palabras del otro - Aunque no tendría ningún problema si tu me propones matrimonio Kuroh, aceptaré gustoso, así que puedes pedirlo cuando quieras, estaré encantado de ser tu esposa y de...- de pronto recibió una almohada en su rostro.

- ¡Deja hablar incoherencias Isana Yashiro y duérmete! quedan pocas horas para que amanezca - apagó la lámpara y todo quedó en total oscuridad solo quedaron las suaves risas de Isana Yashiro que se apagaron lentamente para quedarse dormido abrazado a él.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

¿Kuroh no es bueno consumir drogas? Hice sudar al pobre Kuroh, espero que hayan disfrutado el fic, algo descabellado de mi parte. Bueno nos leemos en otro fic.


End file.
